


now that I saw you I can never look away

by Odd_Ellie



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, Portuguese, Tattoos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: A tatuadora disse que dava pra fazer rápido, afinal era apenas duas letras e um sinal de mais no meio, ela ficou quieta na maior parte do tempo, apenas se concentrando no trabalho, quando estava quase acabando ela perguntou :“Então o que significa ?”





	now that I saw you I can never look away

A última vez que Richie tinha estado dentro de um estúdio de tatuagem tinha sido na faculdade, quando um amigo decidiu no meio de uma festa que ele queria fazer uma tatuagem, e Richie foi junto porque ele não tinha nada melhor pra fazer. E ele riu conforme o amigo em questão começou a gemer e reclamar que estava doendo demais, e ele se lembra de ter dois pensamentos um tanto contraditórios naquele momento, o primeiro era que o sujeito estava exagerando e que aquilo não devia doer quase nada, e o segundo que ele nunca faria uma tatuagem em sua vida.

Ele está fazendo uma tatuagem agora, aos quarenta anos, completamente sóbrio e na luz do dia. E a agulha na sua pele dói. Mas ele aguenta sem reclamar. 

A tatuadora disse que dava pra fazer rápido, afinal era apenas duas letras e um sinal de mais no meio, ela ficou quieta na maior parte do tempo, apenas se concentrando no trabalho, quando estava quase acabando ela perguntou :

“Então o que significa ?” 

“Eu escrevi isso uma vez em uma ponte quando eu era mais novo, o “R” sou eu, Richie”

“E o “E” ?”

“Eddie, ele era-” aí Richie teve que parar porque ele estava prestes a dizer _meu melhor amigo _mas isso não era a verdade completa, então ele respirou fundo e disse em voz alta pela primeira vez em sua vida “Eddie, ele foi meu primeiro amor”

“Isso é fofo, ele vai fazer uma também ?”

“Não. Ele morreu alguns dias atrás”

“Droga, eu sinto muito”

“Não se preocupe, você não sabia”

“É uma bela homenagem” 

“Obrigado” 

Era uma homenagem mas não apenas isso, era uma garantia. Mike disse que ele achava que seria diferente dessa vez, que eles não esqueceriam nada, mas ele não estava disposto a arriscar, então ele teria o lembrete ali marcado na sua pele em seu pulso para qualquer um ver e perguntar a respeito. Para ver todo dia e toda vez fazer as memórias voltarem para sua mente sobre o menino que ele amou, e o homem que ele perdeu. 


End file.
